


Perfect Match

by nazangel



Series: Carry on fics [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Rating Might Change, Soulmates, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: In a world where those with magic are matched by fate, Baz and Simon are two idiots that can't see what's right in front of them.Oh, and there's a group of mages that's not too happy about Natasha Pitch's new leniency toward magical 'infected' creatures.Creatures like Baz and Simon.(Somone help these poor boys)
Relationships: Daphne Grimm/Malcolm Grimm, Malcolm Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Malcolm Grimm/Natasha Grimm-Pitch, Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry on fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. A Bright Light

**BAZ**

There was a knock on the door, and my father pocked his head inside.

"It's almost time, Baz. Your mothers are waiting for you as is everyone else,"

"Yes Father," I say

I take another look in the mirror. Black tux, purple shirt, shiny shoes and hair slicked back. Perfect.

My father holds the door open for me as I step outside. As we walk side by side, he pulls out a package and hands it to me.

"Happy Birthday, Basilton," he says as I take the package and gives me a gentle hug.

I smile, "Thank you father,"

He gives me a soft smile, and I expect him to start walking. Instead, he pulls me close again, and this time, the hug in much tighter.

"I know I don't say it a lot, but I'm proud of you, you know,"

A lump forms in my throat and I bury my face in his shoulder. Neither my father nor am I prone to emotional moments, but the occasional softness on special days is very nice.

And today is a very special day indeed.

It's my twenty-first birthday, which means, starting today, I can finally begin to find my perfect match, just like every other Mage and magical creature in England. There would have been a time where being a vampire would have barred me from being a part of the matching. However, when my mother had realized what I had become, she had fought hard to change the rules.

At first, I had believed it was only because I was her son. Daphne had shut that thought down fast. She is good at that. The whole comforting thing

_"Oh, Baz, no. She is doing this because you are her son, but that is not the only reason. You made her realize that mages turned magical creatures are no different from the rest of us. They do not suddenly change after being infected, well they change but not at the core. You were Tyrannus Basilton before turning, and you are still our Tyrannus Basilton. So yes, you were the catalyst that made your mother realize that things needed to change, but never believe that we love you despite your vampirism. We love all of you, including your vampirism,"_

"Why don't you open the present, son?"

I shake myself out of my thoughts and smile at my father again. I open the package to reveal an old wooden carved box. Inside there is an old leather cuff with the Grimm crest on it.

"I know you are planning to give your grandfather Pitch's ring to your match. Understandable since you are your mother's heir. However, I thought maybe you could give this too. You are part Grimm too after all,"

His eyes are alight with hope and I find myself vigorously nodding, "I would love to father,"

My father smiles and claps a hand on my back, "Good man. And don't worry. You will get a proper birthday present later,"

"Oh, no," I say, "You didn't have to-"

"None sense, Basilton," says Father, "Just because you're a proper adult now doesn't mean we can't buy you birthday presents. Come along now. We should get to the ballroom before Natasha sends a search party,"

Slipping the cuff on my right wrist, I leave the box with one of the brownies of the house who eagerly takes it titters off.

The ballroom is full of music and laughter. My mother is the first to spot me. She comes over and gives me a huge hug, Daphne right behind her.

"You finally made it, Tyrannus. Happy birthday!" she gushes, pulling me into a hug. She and my father have always called me by their favourite name for me. Well, mum calls me by her favourite name. Father just hates Tyrannus. They pull out the _Tyrannus Basilton_ when they're mad at me.

Daphne always just calls me Baz. I like that one the best.

She pulls me into a hug once my mum lets go.

"Happy Birthday, Baz," she whispers against my ear, "You look very lovely,"

"Thank you, Mother," I say, making her beam at me.

I call Daphne Mother instead of Mum. I used to wonder if that hurt her but now I can tell that she's pleased I consider her a parent too.

"Everyone, your attention please!" my mum calls out, clinking a glass with her spoon, "There are waiters coming around with glasses of champagne and temperance drinks. Please join us in toasting my son,"

I blush as all eyes turn toward me and my father discreetly hands me a champagne glass.

"I'll keep this short," said my mother, "Twenty-One years ago I brought my son into the world. Like any parent, I had expectations and goals and dreams for him. I am so proud to say that he had has exceeded any and all expectations we had for him. My son has been the greatest joy of my life and after today I hope he will take his first step toward finding his own eternal happiness,"

There are murmurs of agreement and wishes of luck from around the room.

"To Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,"

The guests echo the toast and a few minutes later I'm being pulled around by relatives and friends, being congratulated and wished more luck. My aunt Fiona gets her hands on me at one point and I'm pulled into a long-winded dance that leaves me laughing and breathless.

I also make sure to say Hello to my younger sister who is running around with the other children, causing a ruckus for her sitters. The younger three have already been put to bed.

Eventually, I end up standing with my friends in a corner and laughing about our childhood exploits.

"Oh and remember when you accidentally set the curtains on fire," said Dec, laughing, "Aunt Natasha was so mad,"

Niall also joins him in his laughter and I roll my eyes at them.

"Haha funny,"

"Seriously though, how are you feeling about tonight. Ready to start looking for your perfect match?" asked Niall, "I for one can't wait for my birthday,"

Niall was a few months younger and wouldn't be getting his orb until his birthday. The orb was basically a small ball that gave you clues as to where your soulmate was, depending on how much you asked and how much you could take.

Dev had gotten his two months ago and it had glowed blue instead of white, indicating that his perfect match had also had their twenty-first birthday already. Since then he had been having dreams and visions of classrooms and exam papers. That, with a few other clues he hadn't told us about, it had become obvious that his soulmate was also a young uni student. However, neither of them was ready to meet the other yet so, for now, all he got was small glimpses of their everyday life.

"I'm feeling pretty excited," I said, answering Niall's question " If my orb has a coloured glow, I think I'd like to find them as soon as I can. Granted they're on the same page,"

My friends nod and Dev raises his glass again, "Well cheers to that. Here's to you finding your perfect match,"

"Hear. Hear."

XXX

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch," Calls out my great-great-aunt Viola, an old wrinkled lady with a hunched back but eyes still filled with life.

A Pitch through and through. The oldest Pitch to be exact.

I make my way up and spot my parents, all three of them, smiling at me proudly. Standing together now I can see that their clothes are complementing each other. My mother is wearing a deep forest green strapless dress with a slit on the right. Her accessories are a glittering black colour. My father is wearing a black tux with a deep green shirt. Daphne is wearing a back dress with a green flowery pattern.

My mother blows me a kiss with her left hand as I take the mini-stage at the front of the ballroom. Her right arm is linked with my father's left from where he's angled a step behind her. His right arm is wound tightly around Daphne's waist and she's also giving me a thumbs up with both hands.

I can't remember a time when they weren't like that. Happy, Solid, and together.

As a lovesick teenager, I had daydreamed of having that with- No no thinking of him tonight. I'm twenty-one now, it's time to start looking for my perfect match.

Viola smiles (the Pitch version) at me and hands me an orb. It's a heavy and solid weight in my hands.

Next, she takes out her wand and casts the spell.

_"The Red String of Fate,"_

A soft golden light, like the morning sun, emits from the orb, nearly blinding in its glory. As the people in the room _ooh_ and _aah_ I am reminded of bright blue eyes shadowed by bronze curls and smile that could-

_No! Not thinking about that._

As soon as the light fades, I'm being swarmed. First by my parents and then everybody else in the room. There are congratulation and hugs and kisses. By the time I make it to my room, I'm ready to go to sleep despite the excitement making my stomach churn.

After changing and washing up, I put the orb on my nightstand and try to decide on the wish.

Should I start with something simple? Or just dive right in? Would that be a little too invasive of my soulmate for the first time? But then again, the orb won't show me anything they haven't agreed to already since they obviously got their orb before me.

Making up my mind, I lean forward and whisper, "Show me where I'm meant to be,"

xxx

In another room, in another bed, laid another young man.

Unbeknown to the sleeping figure, the white orb on his nightstand lit up a bright yellow, almost like the sun.


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Penny are good friends and Baz really loves his family.

**BAZ**

_I wake up in an unfamiliar place. The colours were are a bit muted and the room seems a little titled._

_The bed is too big._

_It was unfamiliar but familiar too._

_Somehow, I know it's a dream._

_The door opens a young man walks into the room, half-dressed with only his pants on._

_"Hey, Darling," he says leaning down, "You're finally up,"_

_"Simon?" I whisper, looking into his blue eyes._

_(So blue)_

_(It's a dream)_

_He laughs softly._

_"Yes, love?"_

_(It's a dream)_

I wake up in my room. The moon is shining outside, and the wind is howling.

There's no Simon.

For some reason, I can't help but be disappointed.

"At least this time I knew it was a dream," I mumble to myself.

Usually, the dreams of Simon are less vivid and more convincing.

Huffing, I curl up under the covers again, this time hoping for a dreamless sleep.

**SIMON**

I wake up slowly, my eyes taking in my room.

White ceiling, baby blue walls, the light coming through the window, the bright yellow glow of my-

Wait-

Bright yellow.

Not white.

I sit up instantly and pick up the orb from my nightstand.

I'm not imagining it. It's glowing a bright yellow.

"Oh my god," I whisper, scrambling for my phone.

I quickly dial Penny's number and she picks up at the third ring.

"Hey, Simon. Why are you-"

"My orb's glowing colour," I say quickly

There's a pause.

"I'll be right there," she says

"Okay," I breathe out

The line goes silent.

I pick up my orb again, looking into its bright yellow light. The colour of the orb always symbolizes something important between the people in the match. Bright yellow could mean so many things.

Happiness. The sun. Sunflowers, A gentle love. A-

My door flies open and Penny bursts sin, looking exactly like the tornado she is.

"Hey," she says, plopping down beside me, "It's pretty,"

"Yeah," I whisper

She smiles and hugs me close. I clutch back at her with one arm, the orb still between us.

"Congratulations," she says

"Thanks," I say, as we pull away

"So," she says, "When do you think you'll start seeing the signs or is it the pull?"

I shrug, "Honestly, I don't even know,"

Years ago, the answer would have been simple. Mages had dreams.

But I'm not a full Mage anymore. Not since I had been infected by the dragon scale.

There are two options for those who become infected. The majority die quickly, the scales ripping them apart from the inside out.

But for a few like me, the scales take a different path, changing skin and growing wings.

I had talked with a dragon after changing. According to them, the dragons see 'signs' that showed them who their intended was. The signs can be anything from a small flower to a natural disaster. Eventually, there's a small 'oh' moment and everything just clicks into place.

_"It is not a search child, more of an invisible hand giving you directions until you finally **see** ,"_

I had also talked to another infected, the only one I could find, and according to her, there is a thread that pulls you until you're you just _know._

I still didn't know which one it was.

I hadn't even been sure that the orb would glow for me or if I was too much dragon, too little Mage.

When it had glowed white, I had nearly cried of happiness. It had been easy then, to completely open myself up to the prospect of a soulmate. But now, sitting here, with my orb shining like the sun I felt a sense of dread run through me.

Did the glowing orb mean that my match was a Mage? Or was it an indication. Would they still have dreams? What is it was another creature? What if-

"Simon," said Penny, putting a hand on my arm, "Simon!"

I shook my head, concentrating on her touch and trying to clear my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" she asks softly

"I-I don't think I'm ready," I whisper, feeling just a little bit ashamed. I had bothered her so many times with theories about my match and now I couldn't even face the idea.

"Oh Simon," she says softly, pulling me into another hug, "You know that's okay. I'm not sure if you can do anything about the dragon scale part of it but you can at least close any contact that you have through the globe, yeah?"

I nod. Whether or not it was the way to find my soulmate, I definitely felt a connection to the orb. If the person on the other end was a Mage having dreams, I couldn't control what they could have already seen but I could certainly control what they saw in their dreams from now on.

"Do you want to do it now," she says

I nod again and she gives me a little space to hold the orb in front of me.

I close my eyes and think of an open door. Slowly and carefully, I imagine it being shut. As it's about to click shut I hesitate and decide to leave it open just a crack.

No need to completely leave my match in the dark.

I open my eyes and Penny's smiling at me.

"Done?"

"Yeah,"

She smiles, "I'm proud of you Simon,"

Grateful, I give her another hug. I know what she's talking about. Being the most powerful Mage to be born in centuries, I had always let others dictate what I was doing and how I was doing it, feeling a sense of obligation to the magical world around me.

Being infected had given me the chance to step back and take a deep breath.

And go to therapy.

So much therapy.

"Let's go get breakfast," says Penny, probably trying to distract me. It's usually a pretty good strategy until I'm ready to analyze whatever issue is going on in my head.

On cue, my stomach growls.

She grins an pulls me up, I let her lead me as we both head downstairs where my grandma is probably already sipping on her tea.

"Thanks, Penny," I whisper. Worlds will probably never be enough to convey how grateful I am for her but they mean something.

Especially when she smiles a full grin at me.

"Anytime Simon,"

**BAZ**

I wake up feeling refreshed and rested.

Until I remember the dream.

Damn it, I'm not supposed to be dreaming of Simon again. I'm supposed to be dreaming about my match.

Apparently my subconscious isn't getting the message. Or maybe my match just isn't ready for us to connect.

I sigh.

It's disappointing but not unusual. A lot of people like to wait until they've settled into their life before meeting their match.

Now I just have to get rid of the Simon dreams.

I sigh and get up to get myself ready.

After a quick shower, I'm feeling a lot better. The dream was probably just a one-off. I haven't dreamt too much about him since the Academy and I'm sure the dream was from thinking about him at the party.

Yes, that was probably it.

Downstairs in the kitchen, everyone except my mother is already there.

"Good Morning," I say, sliding into the seat reserved for me. We all had unofficial seats at the table. When I was young there had been only four. Mum at the head, father on her right, Daphne on her left. Mordelia had been born and another chair had been added beside Daphne's. Then two more and some years late, another one.

The twins sit together at Father's side and my brother sits beside Daphne. Mordelia's on my right.

"Happy Birthday, Baz," she says as I sit down, beaming smile.

Everyone else smiles at me echoing her birthday wishes.

"Where's Mum?" I ask after thanking them

"She had an early call from a council member," says Daphne, putting eggs on Collin's plate.

"Huh? What about?"

Father and Daphne look at each other with a grimace. I'm just about to ask them what's wrong when my mother walks in, the phone still pressed against her ear.

"And I'm done with this conversation. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to have breakfast with my family. You have yourself a nice day,"

She sits herself down into her chair and sighs.

"Everything okay, Mother?" asks Mordelia

Mum smiles at her, "Yes, Darling. Everything's fine. Just a disagreement about some recent changes in the match ceremonies,"

Mordelia nods and goes back to eating but I can't help but feel a little bit of guilt. There are many who are not happy with my mother allowing changed Mages like me to get an orb and many have accused her of changing the law just to favour me.

"I'm sorry mum," I tell her

"Don't worry darling," she says, "Now tell me, have any sweet dreams?"

I shake my head, "None yet,"

Father smiles, "No worries. That's quite normal. Not everyone is as lucky as us,"

Mum and Mother smile at him, their eyes saying more than their words ever could.

"Of course Father," I say, feeling a small warmth that I always feel after witnessing the strength of their bond.

The rest of the breakfast is spent talking amicably about school and the upcoming coven issues.

After breakfast is cleared, my family brings out presents for me.

They range from amusing (a small vampire figurine from Mordelia) to thoughtful (a signed copy of Great Expectations).

"Where did you get this," I ask, looking at it in awe, "And exactly how expensive was this?"

"Took some digging," says Father, "And you know we're blessed enough for money to not be a problem,"

I smile and get up to hug all three of my parents.

"Thank you so much," I tell my family, "All of you,"

"It's no problem, Honey," says Daphne, "Now, I believe you're spending the day with your friends,"

"Yes," I say, starting to clear my dishes.

"Don't forget the party tonight," says Father

"Of course," I say as I head out, any bad feelings from the morning already forgotten.

I really do love my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party and some fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long absence. It's been what? almost a month now. My schedule is a bit under control again so I'm hoping to do regular updates from now on.

**BAZ**

The party is starting to get into full swing when I turn around from talking to my uncle and spot him.

Simon.

For a second, I freeze but then shake it off. It would be unbecoming of a Pitch heir.

Despite my better judgment, I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He's a little softer than I last saw him. Rounder. Messier. But still lovely.

Back at Watford, Simon had been training in the guard, had been one of their finest. After he had been infected, they had kicked him out. A ridiculous action considering his power and talent but prejudice and bigotry didn't die easy. It hadn't kept him flourishing though. He had gone to university and wan now in his third year, like me.

He had, however, given up his strict training regime, evident from his rounder physique.

Merlin and Morgana, I want to touch him.

I wasn't ready to be this close to him. Hadn't expected to see him here after the last three years.

And yet, I shouldn't be surprised. He is the Salisbury heir and the Salisbury's have been pledged to the Pitches long before my family even became the head of this country's Mages.

Even if he would never inherit a seat at the table, his children certainly would and...

Yeah, no. Not going there.

I shake my head and move onto greeting the other guests. I must have lost my bearings for a bit because one minute I'm shaking hands with my uncle, the next I'm turning to the sight of Simon and Bunce standing in front of me.

And Merlin, if he isn't prettier up close.

No. No. Bad Baz.

"Hello Bunce," I say, extending my hand, "It's lovely to see you again,"

"Basilton," she smiles

"Hey Baz," says Simon, extending his hand as soon as Bunce and I are done

"Snow," I say, remembering how much it used to annoy him.

Now, he just smiles, "Still haven't let go of that one have you?"

"Well, it is your name, _Snow_ ,"

Simon lets out a warm chuckle and my heart does a little swoop.

What is happening here? Are the two of us having a civil conversation? Is this what adulting feels like?

"Well, yes I suppose it is part of my name," says Simon, "Also, if I'm not mistaken, I believe congratulations are in order,"

"Ah, yes," says Bunce, "Your twenty-first just passed, didn't it? I bet it was a wonderful event. The Pitches are known for their lavish ceremonies when it comes to the orbs,"

I smile at her, "Yes, my parents do believe in going all out,"

"Hmm. So exactly how happy was the event?" she asks, probably going for subtle but not succeeding at all.

"What Penny is trying to say is that we're very excited for you regarding this milestone in your life,"

And while it's a complete surprise to see Simon acting in a diplomatic way, I am glad he shut Bunce down. Orbs are a private matter. Only close family and friends are allowed to watch the ceremonies, no matter how big or small. Talking about somebody's orb behind their back is strictly forbidden and it is seen as slight to bring up somebody's orb to them without them bringing it up first.

Not that Bunce has ever cared for such things. Simon never did either but I suppose some things change. Or maybe he's just acting diplomatically because, well, it is a diplomatic meeting disguised as a party.

Either way, while I'm quite lax when it comes to talking about orbs and soulmates, there is no way I'm doing it in front of Simon. There's only so much my heart can take.

"Right," said Bunce, taking the hint, "Either way, lovely to see you again, Basilton. Simon and I should keep making our rounds. Have to make sure the adults can keep pretending there's no tension in the room,"

I snort and let them walk away. I'm about to head for the snacks table when I'm crowded by Niall and Dev.

"So," says Niall, "That was Simon?"

"Obviously," I say

"How are you?" says Dev, always to the point

"Fine,"

"Baz,"

"Really, I'm fine," I tell them, "It's not easy seeing him but I'm fine,"

"Okay," says Niall, squeezing my hand, "If you say so,"

I return the gesture, once again feeling grateful I had them. They keep me distracted for the rest of the night, laughing up old memories and making fun of the guests.

I'm so distracted by them that I don't notice the danger I'm in until I hear the sound of breaking glass and turn to see yellow flames cutting through the air.

There's no time to move. The flames are so fast and direct that there is no mistaking who the intended target is.

Me.

In the next three seconds, I'm going to be roasted alive in the presence of my friends and family.

_Please don't let Mordelia see me burn to death._

Except, the fire never touches me.

The air shifts around and I'm being folded into something huge heavy by strong arms. I can feel the fire move over me, around me. The hat is almost unbearable but the fire itself doesn't burn me.

When the flame passes, the heavy fold around me moves away. I look up and gasp in surprise.

It's Simon. He's hovering in the air, his orange leathery wings gently beating, parts of his body covered in blue, silver and orange shimmery scales and his irises surrounded by a sharp golden circle.

He's beautiful.

For a moment, just a moment, it's like everything has stopped and we're the only ones in the room.

Then there's a crash and suddenly the various noises in the room wash over me. Children crying, people shouting and the angry yells of my attacker.

A few members of the guard have him on the ground. He has a fisted painted at the front of his bodysuit and my blood runs cold.

The Defenders.

When I turn around to see Simon's reaction, I realize he's gone. Looking further around the room I see a flash of orange at the double doors but he's too far away for me to do anything.

Instead, I let myself be pulled into the strong arms of my father as my mum fusses over me.

"Come Basilton," murmurs Father, "Let's get you out of here,"

I nod and let them lead me out of the room through a back door, away from where the guests are all trying to slip out.

"Mordelia?" I ask when I find my voice again

"With Daphne," says Father

I nod, "Good,"

"That boy saved you life," says mum

He certainly did.

**SIMON**

"Simon!" Penny calls out as I land right behind the Pitch Manor, hidden by some trees. Agatha is right behind her and quickly casts a spell to hide us.

"Are you okay?" asks Penny once they reach me

"Yesh," I say, "Yeah. I'm fine,"

"Are you sure," asks Agatha

"I am," I tell them, "I just didn't want to be around prying eyes is all,"

A year ago that might have been a lie but I'd come quite far in accepting my new normal. It didn't mean it made the staring any less awkward.

"Right," says Penny and then takes my hand, "Simon you saved his life,"

"Wow," I say, my actions finally hitting me, "I did didn't I?"

"Our hero," says Agatha, a smile on her face, "They'll probably want to thank you, you know,"

I shake my head, "Not tonight. I just wanna go home now,"

Both girls nod and Penny casts a glamour over me while Agatha keeps her spell in place.

"Let's go home, Simon,"

**BAZ**

Mordelia insists on giving me the longest hug of the decade before finally heading to bed. Once again I'm glad that my other siblings are too young to be part of the party otherwise. Mordelia is dealing with it bad enough as it is.

Daphne goes with her to put her to bed. My mum makes sure I'm alright then goes to make calls and meet with the heads of the other families.

It only leaves Father with me. He's puttering around my room as I sit on my bed. Moving things, picking up clothes, he's only using his action as a way to make sure I'm alright. He's not the kind of person to ask directly, especially since I'm an adult now.

I open my mouth to tell him I'm alright, that he should go help mum deal will the other families or help Daphne calm Mordelia down because there is no way she's settled down yet.

Instead, all that comes out is a broken sob.

Father instantly drops whatever he's holding and comes to sit by me on the bed. Pulling me into his arms, he gently rocks me while running a soothing hand through my hair.

"Someone tried to kill me," I whisper into his chest as the events of the night finally hit me, "Someone tried to _kill_ me,"

"Oh, Baz," he murmurs kissing my hair

"Why? I just don't- I never- I didn't hurt anyone. I-why should, I've never done anything _wrong_ ," I say between my sobs

"I know, son," says Father, "I know. I'm sorry this happened,"

"Father," I whine

"Shhh," he murmurs, "It's okay. I'm here,"

I don't know how long I cry but eventually, I'm only sniffing and then those die down too. Once I'm calm enough, I pull away and look up at him.

"Will you-uh-will you stay here tonight?"

He smiles, "If you want me to,"

"Please,"

"Okay," he says softly, "Just let me get changed,"

I nod and sit waiting for him to come back. He comes wearing his pyjamas and holding a copy of Little Women in his hand.

I smile when I see and it and he returns the gesture.

"I know how much you loved it as a child," he says, "Even though I thought it was an odd choice for an eight-year-old. I figure it might help if I read it to you,"

I nod and we both climb in my bed. I lay down cuddled into his side and let his words wash over me.

_'Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents," grumbled Jo, lying on..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
